Allies in Arms
by Tarafina
Summary: The Justice League meets the GI Joes and there's a little spark for two of them... :Chloe/Duke:


**Title**: Allies in Arms  
**Category**: Smallville/GI: Joe  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Duke/Chloe  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 659  
**Summary**: The Justice League meets the GI Joes and there's a little spark for two of them...

**_Allies In Arms_**

General Hawk stood with a half-smile on his face, gazing back and forth from his team to the other. The animosity that rose up wasn't so surprising as heroes, be them _super_ or not, tended to lean toward a territorial background. They called themselves the Justice League and he wasn't so arrogant with his own men not to notice good people when he saw them. Their work was hidden, just as theirs often was, but they'd made the papers a few times and left a trail, tiny as it was, to lead them here.

His team hadn't been interested in meeting them and while speaking with their spokesperson, of sorts, the League wasn't exactly jumping for joy at the prospect either. However, this had to happen. In order for the world on a whole to become as great and safe as it could be then all the heroes that answered the call of justice had to be recognized. It was only smart that he make allies of these people, these heroes, and while Watchtower hadn't been too encouraging she did agree that the more the merrier.

"Joes… meet the Justice League," Hawk introduced, watching as his team eyed them up and down, coming to their own conclusions. "A group of superheroes that travel the world, seeking out the wrong and making it right."

A pause of contemplation followed.

"League," a petite blonde woman said, stepping forward with purpose. "Meet the GI Joe's… A world-wide association made of the bravest and most loyal of soldiers, aiming for one purpose only… Serve, protect and honor." Hands on her hips and a snarky smirk on her face, she said, "When all else fails, they don't."

Her team took one look at her, lifted their chins and one by one, introduced themselves.

Although uncertain, the tall blonde with the all leather attire was first to respond, "Green Arrow – Team Leader."

A sincere expression that looked almost out of place on the massive dark haired man accompanied the next Leaguer. "Superman."

So quickly their eyes didn't catch it, a short man appeared next to Scarlet with a suggestive grin. "Impulse," he introduced, picking up her hand to kiss the back of it. Before she could respond, he was back with the rest of his team.

"Cyborg," a monotone voice called out.

Wary, a man whose hair was slicked back in water said, "Aquaman."

A sultry voice came from the spiked-blonde woman that slid out from next to Green Arrow. "Black Canary."

General Hawk looked to his team expectantly.

Rather friendly, "Ripcord."

And next to him, "Scarlett."

"Breaker."

"Heavy Duty." He pointed to the man next to him. "Snake Eyes."

Moving front and center, Duke stared directly at the snarky blonde that got the ball rolling. "And you?"

She grinned. "Watchtower," she told him. "But you can call me Chloe."

His lips quirked. "Duke." With the same flirty tone, he added, "You can call me Conrad."

Superman cleared his throat pointedly and Watchtower's eyes flickered to him absently. "I think I'm safe with a fellow hero," she told him before returning her attention to Duke. "So… the General mentioned something about allies and the safety of mankind… What are you offering?"

Duke's brow lifted. "What are you interested in?"

"I can think of a few things."

Ripcord snorted in the background.

They ignored him, suddenly having eyes only for each other.

Hawk shook his head. This wasn't the partnership he was looking for, but now that the teams had met he could already see the interest rising. A connection could be made and the world would be better for it. And if in the process a couple of average joe heroes got together, who was he to get in the way? As long as the job got done and the world kept spinning, he was happy.

"You wanna get a cup of coffee?" Duke wondered.

"Those… are my magic words," she replied with a grin.


End file.
